Don't Tell Emmett That Bella's Dating Edward
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Rule one of the Best Friends Code: Don't date each other's siblings. Easy enough, unless your best friend's sister is irresistible to you. AH OOC


**So it's midnight and I'm working on this. I'm really trying to get this up soon!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

"You don't have to leave…" my mother persuaded me.

I smiled, slightly. "I know. I just got to spend some time with Emmett and dad," I said, glancing at the line in front of the gateway.

She gave me a sad smile before taking me into her arms. "I love you, Bella," she said, sniffling.

I closed my eyes, relishing my mother's warm embrace. "I love you, mom."

_Flight 3627 is now boarding. I repeat, flight 3627 is now boarding._

"Renee, her plane is boarding," Phil said, softly as he rubbed her shoulder.

She squeezed me one last time before letting me go. I thought I saw tears in her eyes, but she closed them, rubbing them furiously before I had the chance to really get a look.

"Call me as soon as you're there. Don't talk to strangers…" she started, but I cut her off.

"Yeah mom, I know. No crossing the streets without Emmett or dad holding my hand, I got it."

She smiled at me, forcing a grin to appear on my face, but then she sighed. "I'm going to miss that sense of humor."

"You know that you won't miss my sarcasm that much," I said.

"You don't even know…" she said, before pulling me into a quick hug, kissing my head. "Love you."

"Love you too," I said, turning to Phil, grabbing my carry on and hugging him. "You're the best. I'll miss you."

"Miss you too, Bella. Now go," he said, shooing me away.

I got into the line, handing the attendant my ticket. As she gave it back, I couldn't help but taking one final glance. Mom's eyes were slightly red as Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulders, waving. I waved back before turning my head and walking forward.

* * *

><p>"Miss, we'll be landing soon, so I'm going to need for you to buckle up," the flight attendant said.<p>

"Okay," I said, sitting up and buckling in. She smiled at me before walking away.

I sighed, looking out the window. I was going to be back in Forks. I'd be starting fresh. New school, new friends, new everything… I just wasn't sure if I was ready for it.

The plane finally hit the ground as I clenched my eyes shut. This was it, my new life…

I got out the plane, thankfully without tripping, and walked inside the airport. Aimlessly, I looked around for either Emmett or Charlie.

"Bella!" I heard a booming voice shout before I was crushed against a large chest. I smiled.

"Emmett, I missed you," I laughed as he picked me up, spinning me around.

He eventually put me down, ruffling my hair. "Hey, kid. How have you been?"

"Good. I see you lost all that fat you had and packed on the muscle," I joked.

His face got serious. "Hey, I was never fat. You just could never tell cause of all the sweatshirts I wore," he said, with all seriousness.

I gave him a knowing look. "Sweatshirts? Really? We were in Phoenix and it was the summertime. When do you suppose that you'd ever wear a sweatshirt?"

He frowned. "Shut up, it was cold inside with the A/C. Anyways, you're still as gangly as ever, you stick."

"Hey! I've been growing…" He gave me a look. "…Slightly," I added quickly. He rolled his eyes, quirking an eyebrow. "Whatever, where's Charlie?"

"He's at work, but he should be home by the time we get there." I nodded as an acknowledgement. We walked to the bag pick up and he grabbed all of them one by one, dropping them on the floor with a small 'thud.'

"So I hear you got a new car," I said, as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, I saved up for Lucy," he said, grinning.

"Lucy?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's my baby's name," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really, Lucy? Isn't that a little '80's?"

"Hey, don't knock Lucy. She didn't do anything to you."

I giggled, shaking my head. '_Same old Emmett,'_ I thought, smiling.

We stopped in front of a red Chevrolet Cruze. It was spotless, but knowing Emmett and cars, that's to be expected.

"Ain't she a beauty? Been saving since-" he started but I cut him off.

"Since the seventh grade. You said that you first real car would be one that you bought," I grinned.

He smiled, showing off his dimples. "Yup."

We put in all the bags and got in and we headed home. All the while, I looked out the window, recalling all the familiar sites. The gas station Emmett and I always biked to, to get snacks. My old elementary school and the movies… I smiled at the old memories.

"Food?" I heard Emmett say, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, clueless.

"Food. Want to go to the diner?"

"What about Charlie?"

"He just texted me, he wants-"

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, cutting him off, "Charlie, our father, the man that wouldn't buy a laptop until just last year has just texted you?"

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, man, I know. I just taught him to text a couple months ago, but he still types with his index finger."

"Either way, I'm still in shock that he can text in some way," I said, shaking my head.

Emmett chuckled. "So dad said that he wanted to have a kind of 'welcome home Bella' dinner for you. It's your choice."

"I'm just moving, it's not that big of a deal."

He rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous, we're going."

I sighed, going back to looking out the window. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Bella," Charlie said as soon as I walked through the diner doors.<p>

I smiled, walking over to his table, Emmett following behind. "Charlie, I missed you," I said, as he engulfed me in a hug. He must've really missed me because he was not one to hug much.

"I missed you too Bella." He let me go and we all sat down, picking up menus.

"Bella, you're still so small, has your mother been feeding you?" Charlie said, looking up from his menu, only for a second.

"Ha!" Emmett said, mockingly.

I slapped his arm. "Shut up. Yeah Charlie, mom does feed me, I guess I just refuse to grow."

He hummed in acknowledgement. I looked to my side to see Emmett making a face at me. I glared at him sticking my tongue out, childishly.

"You guys will never grow up will you?" I heard Charlie say.

"I don't think so, it's more entertaining this way." I grinned at him. He merely shook his head before taking a sip of coffee. I smiled, looking back at my menu.

"Bella Swan," I heard a voice say in awe. I looked up to see an aged woman wearing a blue dress with a white apron.

"Um, hello," I said, politely.

"You're all grown up. The last time I saw you, you were only thirteen years old," she said, still looking at me as if I were a shiny new toy.

"Yeah, Mabel, she's living with the boys now," Charlie said, grinning at her.

Her eyes got wide before she turned back to me. "Oh honey, I'll pray for you," she said.

I chuckled. "Thanks."

"So, what can I get for you?" she said, holding up her little notepad.

* * *

><p>"Mom says hi," I said, looking up from my phone to Emmett. He was spinning around in my computer chair as I lay down.<p>

"Tell her I said what's up?" he said in a deep 'man' voice. I snorted in an unladylike manner.

"Wow, you're such a loser," I said, texting away.

"So what's going on in the world of Bells?"he asked, stopping his spinning.

"Nothing much, you know me, I'm boring."

"Come on, there has to be something up." He was looking intently at me. I immediately knew what this was about.

I sat up. "This is about last year, isn't it," I stated it as a fact.

He looked at the wood floor, rolling forward and back. He didn't say anything.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "I'm fine, Emmett. I promise."

He looked back up at me. "I can't help thinking about it."

"Isn't the attack-e supposed to be saying that?" I attempted to make a joke.

He stopped moving. "Not funny."

I sighed again. "I'm fine. I've gotten over it. It's time for you to get over it too."

He rubbed his temples. "No promises."

"Emmett, look, I'm here. You can keep an eye on me, but I'm fine." I gave him a smile. He attempted to smile back, but it came out more like a grimace. "Hey, you can do better than that! I want to see dimples!" He raised an eyebrow at me as I grinned. He chuckled slightly. "That's better! Now I'm going to take a nap, get out."

He saluted as he got up from the chair. "Yes, sir," he said with all seriousness. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett serious was just hilarious to me. He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed, lying back in my bed, looking around. Everything was so familiar, it felt kind of surreal. Same wood floor with pale, yellow walls, same dark brown bookshelf, and same computer desk. All that was missing was mom sitting on my bed next to me, brushing my hair and talking to me.

Snuggling deeper into the pillows, I let my mind wander. I'd be starting school on Thursday, not just in the middle of the week, but also the middle of the semester, with new kids, most of which who would probably ignore my boring physique. I was gangly, with long skinny legs. My long brown hair and my pale skin made me boring with my dull brown eyes. Nothing made me stand out, no dimples like Emmett, no gorgeous flowing dirty brown hair like my mom, nothing. I yawned, closing my eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

I woke up about an hour or two later due to my pea sized bladder. After using the bathroom, I walked down the stairs to see what was going on, but stopped when I heard Emmett and Charlie talking.

"…I know, dad, that's why I tried to stay over there, but she insisted that I get on with my life. She's just so stubborn sometimes…" Emmett whispered.

"I just know that she's missing her mother. They were practically joined at the hip as soon as she was born," Charlie sighed.

"I know, and what about her friends?" Emmett asked.

"Friends? Friends wouldn't have left her…" Charlie said. I knew he was upset by the way his voice slightly rose. My hand balled into a fist as I fought back the tears.

"Well, you know her, she basically thinks that the whole world is good. She might still think of them as her friends."

A tear escaped as I hurried back to my room. '_People make mistakes,'_ I thought, _'My friends… they just made a mistake. They didn't mean to leave me. They just had other things to do.'_

I rubbed my eyes as I lay in bed. I sighed before my curious side got the better of me. I grabbed my phone and looked through my messages several times before coming to a conclusion, I was pathetic. I had no messages from any of my 'friends.'

I sighed, pushing it aside and rolling over to face the window. It was raining slightly.

I don't know how long I was looking out my window, but suddenly I heard my door open. I didn't turn around. "Bells?" I heard Emmett whisper.

"Hmm?" I said.

"Someone's here to see you," he said.

I rolled over. "Who?"

He smiled. "Go downstairs and see," he said simply, walking downstairs.

I sighed, slightly annoyed, as I got out of my comfortable bed. I glanced in the mirror, checking myself if I was at least somewhat acceptable before going downstairs.

The first thing I saw was a russet skinned guy's back. He had shaggy, black hair and I was curious in whom he was, but then he turned around.

"Jacob!" I screamed, excitedly, rushing down the stairs, hugging him.

He grinned, hugging me back. "Bella, I missed you," he said. Jacob and I had been best friends since diapers. Since his dad and my dad were practically brothers, as much as they hung out, it was to be expected. When I moved with mom, we were devastated, but we made sure to keep in contact.

"I missed you too," I said, leaning back slightly. "Gosh, what's up with you guys, packing on all these muscles?" I poked his hard bicep.

He laughed. "Me and Emmett work out together. But enough about our perfect bodies," I rolled my eyes, "How have you been?"

"Good, I see you're doing good too, probably a lady-killer, I see." He blushed, effectively making me giggle. "Yes! I still can make you blush!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Still a big loser, I see."

"Of course, how could I ever not be loser? That's like a day where the world stops spinning," I said, sarcastically.

"Still sarcastic as ever too." I grinned.

"On her death bed, she'll still be cracking jokes," Emmett said from the couch in the living room.

"Duh," I said, as it were the most obvious thing in the world, "What's dying without a couple of jokes?"

Both Emmett and Jacob snorted. "You are so backwards," Jacob said.

"So, where's Billy?" I asked him.

"Outside with your dad, they should be coming in a second."

"Okay," I said as we sat in the living room with Emmett.

"Gosh, Bella, do you ever grow?" Jacob asked, looking at me.

"That's what I said!" Emmett boomed. I punched him and he feigned hurt.

"Shut up. I am not that small," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

They exchanged looks, but chose not to say anything.

"Bella," I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see Billy. I stood up, walking over and giving him a hug.

"Hey, Billy, how are you?" I said.

"Good, but can I ask you something?" he said, looking at me weirdly.

"You did already, but feel welcome to ask another." He shook his head.

"Does that mother of yours feed you?" he asked seriously. Emmett and Jacob burst into laughter. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, dear," Emmett commented, sarcastically on my sweats and tee and messy hair.

* * *

><p>"Well sorry I don't gussy myself up for a night in, <em>honey<em>," I said, hopping on the couch next to him. Jacob and Billy had left several hours ago, but I couldn't sleep so Emmett and I decided to chill and watch TV together.

"So, what shall we watch?" Emmett asked, "Overly-tan people, an overly nasal sounding woman, or an overly fat cartoon character?"

"Hmm… got to go with… overly fat cartoon character," I said, taking his bowl of popcorn.

"Overly fat cartoon guy it is then," he said, clicking to _Family Guy_.

We sat for several hours watching random shows before I fell asleep. I felt him put a blanket over me, but I was too tired to open my eyes and get up.

"Night, Bells."

**I think I'm having more fun writing this story this way. I love the sarcasm, it's fun. Anyways, I am finishing this at 2 AM just for you guys! I hope you enjoyed. R&R please!**


End file.
